I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me
by Goddess Isa
Summary: This is sort of a demento fic, I don't know why I wrote it. I was playing the song and it just came to me. You can relax though, because Buffy and Xander ARE NOT together and never will be as long as I'm still breathing


TITLE: I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa   
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: This is sort of a demento fic, I don't know why I wrote it. I was playing the song and it just came to me. You can relax though, because Buffy and Xander ARE NOT together and never will be as long as I'm still breathing  
SPOILER: a tad of everything  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =) My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) 'I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me' is by Expose   
  
  
  
There she is.   
  
God, she looks beautiful.   
  
I can't believe she had to come alone.   
  
I know Angel is the type of guy to brood and pout. It's just his nature. Maybe it's a Vampire thing. I don't know and I'll never ask.   
  
 His absence gives me a window.   
  
Yeah, a window to be one of the people who she sits with. Nothing more.   
  
I'm just Xander. No biggie.   
  
Cordelia was right. I'm the Zeppo.   
  
Speaking of Cordelia.....ugh. Could she have picked a dorkier, ickier guy to crush on? I don't think so. That Brit is so stiff I bet he needs to oil his clothes just to get them on.   
  
Wesley is as Spike would say, a wanker.   
A cretin.   
  
Oh my God! She kissed him.   
  
Oh my God! He pulled away and is running from her.   
  
Oh cool. She caught up with him and slapped him. That gives me a happy.   
  
Back to Buffy. She's just standing there, alone. I'm not sure what she's waiting for.   
  
Shit.   
  
Here comes my answer. Good ole' Dead Boy.   
  
  
//I hear you're taking the town again  
  
Having a good time  
  
With all your good time friends  
  
I don't think that you think of me  
  
You're on your own now  
  
And I'm alone and free\\  
  
  
He always comes through in the end. Damn him.   
  
She's smiling.   
  
She's dancing.  
  
Oh, if she kisses him I'll hit myself in the head.   
  
Ow!!   
  
  
//I know that I should get on with my life  
  
But a life lived without you  
  
Would never be right  
  
As long as the stars shine down  
  
From the Heavens  
  
As long as the rivers run  
  
To the sea  
  
I'll never get over you getting over me\\  
  
  
This song is slow. I don't know who it's by, but it's bothering me.   
  
She's depressing me now.   
  
Well, more so than I already was.   
  
They look so happy, so in love.   
  
  
//I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
  
Tell everybody that I was glad to see you go  
  
But the tears just won't go away  
  
Won't go away  
  
No they just found me  
  
Looks like it's here to stay   
  
  
I know that I oughta find someone new  
  
But all I find is myself, always thinking of you$   
  
  
As long as the stars shine down  
  
From the Heavens   
  
As long as the rivers run   
  
To the sea  
  
I'll never get over you getting over me\\  
  
  
I think I'll cry now. You now, 'cause tears are SO cool.   
  
  
//No matter what I do  
  
Each night's a lifetime to live through  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
I need your touch  
  
And you're the only one I'll ever love\\  
  
"Xander?"   
  
Willow. Wow. "You look--"   
  
"Thrown together," she smiled. "I wasn't gonna come, you know, 'cause of the Oz thing," she glanced at the table he and Devon were sitting at and I nodded. The DJ had been playing more often than the band, probably because there was nothing romantic about the music by Dingoes Ate My Baby. I have to wonder if Oz brought that other girl, what was her name? Tracy?   
  
"And then I figured, what the hell? Why should I miss my senior prom because of him? So here I am."   
  
"Good. I'm glad you came."   
  
"Wanna dance?" her eyes are hopeful. I know she wants me in the way I've always wanted Buffy. I don't wanna hurt her and say no, but I don't wanna say yes and give her false hope either.   
  
I stared at her again. She does look beautiful. Her red hair pulled up on top of her head, her crimson dress clinging in all the right places.   
  
  
I look at her once more. "Sure."   
  
She beams and I lead her to the dance floor. I refuse to let myself look at Buffy and settle my eyes on Willow. I've never seen her like this. She's dancing wildly, almost silly, seeming to have the time of her life. And I know that I love her. But everything aside, I don't love her the way I love Buffy. I never will.  



End file.
